


Bend to Me

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Established relationship. Adam is okay with Tommy wanting to fuck him, but has a really hard time getting on his hands and knees like Tommy wants him to (maybe he doesn't like feeling so exposed during sex or something like that). Tommy is very persuasive and eventually gets Adam where he wants him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend to Me

Tommy wakes up one morning humping into Adam. And not just a gentle friendly rocking, either, but full-out grinding, his chest flush against Adam's back, one arm looped around and holding Adam in place as he thrusts. There's a moment or two, hovering in between sleep and awake, when the only thing he's registering is how fucking amazing it feels, the perfect rounded firmness of Adam's ass against his own hard cock...and then he's suddenly wide awake, and he jerks back as if burned, putting as much space between them on the bed as he can.

Slowly, Adam rolls over to face him, looking _way_ too amused. "Mornin'," he says, shaking with barely-contained laughter.

Tommy groans and rubs at his eyes, but he can't help smiling a little. It _is_ kind of funny. "Fuck, Adam, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were having so much fun, baby, I couldn't," Adam replies, grinning. "It's ok, I don't mind. C'mere." He reaches out, and Tommy rolls his eyes and eases back into his usual spot, and Adam hums happily. "Now. You gonna tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Isn't it _obvious?"_ Tommy replies, nuzzling his head into Adam's chest.

Adam chuckles and starts carding a hand through Tommy's messy morning hair, gently working out the tangles. "Maybe, but I wanna hear details. Start talking!"

Tommy almost protests, but he knows this mood, and Adam's gonna bug him about it all day if he doesn't share. Annoying fucker. He sighs and closes his eyes, remembering the dream, wishing it had been hazy, distant, floating away at the edges of his memory. Instead, it's bright and familiar, vivid, an unconscious reflection of conscious fantasies. He's never mentioned them before, not wanting to make waves in this good thing they have going...but now that Adam's _asked...._

"We were in bed."

"Yeah? What were we doing?"

"Mmm...you were kissing me," Tommy says, turning his face up so Adam can do just that. It's sweet, and soft, and exactly wrong. "No, not like that. Harder."

Adam laughs into his mouth and tries again, and yeah, that's better, slow and deep with Adam's hand in his hair and Adam's tongue licking into him. He's pleasantly breathless when Adam pulls away, and he follows Adam's lips, wanting more.

Adam grins and lays two fingers over Tommy's mouth, stopping him. "Nope! You're not getting off the hook that easy, honey. What else?"

Tommy whines and gives Adam his best puppy-dog eyes, but Adam just raises his eyebrows and waits. Finally, Tommy pouts and continues, an unfamiliar thread of nervousness starting to wind through him. "Um...we were...y'know...." he says, stalling.

"Fucking?" Adam supplies the word for him, sounding ridiculously cheerful.

Tommy can't help but laugh at that. Sometimes Adam's just so... _Adam._ "Yeah, that. But it was...ah...different."

"Different how?"

"I was...fucking you," Tommy says, quietly, looking up at Adam through his lashes. It's weird even to _say._

Adam's eyes flare, just a tiny bit, and his voice loses the playful tone and goes low, intense. "Really? That what you want, baby? Wanna fuck me?"

Tommy swallows hard. _"God_ yes. So fucking much, Adam, want you..."

Adam gives him this cheeky little smirk and kisses him again, and then says, "Baby, you should have said something. I would have offered, but you seemed pretty damn happy with what we usually do...thought maybe you didn't want to."

"I wanna do _everything_ with you," Tommy says, and ok, it sounds stupid, but it's fucking _true._

"That so? So...you want me like this...." Adam rolls him onto his back and straddles him, long legs squeezing at his sides, grinding that perfect ass down into him just right. "And like this...." He takes Tommy's shoulders in a tight grip and flips them over, landing on his back with his legs wrapped around Tommy's waist, and Tommy can't help but thrust down, the position so familiar but so different, because this isn't some soft tiny girl, it's _Adam,_ big and hard and larger than life in every way. "And like this...." Adam squirms out from under him and rolls onto his side again, grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him up to spoon against him, lining their bodies up just right and rolling his hips back all sexy and dirty, like he's _offering_ his ass to Tommy, and holy _shit_ that's the single hottest thing Tommy's ever seen. Except, maybe, for one....

He follows the pattern Adam's set and says, "Fuck yes, I want you all those ways...but mostly like _this."_ Then he gets his hands on Adam's hips and pulls, hauling him up to his knees, and one hand goes to his back and pushes, guiding him into the position Tommy has been fantasizing about for fucking _months_ now. But as soon as Adam catches on to what he's going for, things go bad. Fast.

Adam's whole body tenses up, flinching away, and he wrests himself out of Tommy's grip and actually flees the bed entirely, standing and backing away. It all happens so quickly that Tommy has no time to react, and he's left kneeling there with his mouth hanging open and what suddenly feels like a completely inappropriate erection.

"Adam? What...what's wrong?" Tommy asks, actually afraid. He's never seen Adam like this before, eyes shot wide open, half-wild, looking like he wants to just keep on running in the other direction.

Adam doesn't answer, just stands frozen, hardly breathing, and the guilt hits Tommy like a sudden punch to the gut. "I'm sorry...." he says, his voice tiny, barely there, and he feels like he wants to run and hide himself.

Adam's eyes crash shut, and he starts to force himself into a deep breathing exercise that Tommy recognizes from his usual vocal warmup, slow, steady breaths in through the nose, long exhales through the mouth. Tommy watches his chest rise and fall, and finds his own breathing starting to follow Adam's rhythm as he does so. It's a long time before Adam speaks, and when he does, his eyes stay closed and every word sounds like half a lie.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You're fine. Not your fault."

"Adam...."

"It's _fine."_

"No. It's not."

Tommy moves to the edge of the bed and sits, hesitant, wanting to touch Adam, hug him and cuddle him and do all the things he would normally do to make Adam feel better. But this is different, so different, and he really doesn't want the memory of Adam pushing him away. So he sits, and waits, and wonders what happens now.

Eventually, Adam's eyes open. He's looking vaguely in Tommy's direction, but his eyes are unfocused, clearly not seeing what's in front of them. Tommy watches his face closely, amazed by just how much is going on there. There's still fear, yes, discomfort...but it's starting to be tinged with anger, and then it shifts into determination, everything else paling in favor of Adam's sheer will. He can actually _see_ when Adam makes the decision, his eyes narrowing as he sets his jaw, squares his shoulders. Then Adam's stripping, soft sleep-clothes hitting the floor in quick succession, and he's making his way to the bed again, and god damn it, Tommy's head is spinning, unable to keep up.

"Adam, don't you think we should talk about this? You...I mean...I don't...." But then Tommy's voice abandons him, along with his brain, because Adam is climbing onto the bed on his knees and bending over, and his arms fold onto the pillows as he leans down to rest his head on them, and suddenly he looks like Tommy's dream come to life, soft curves and sharp angles, ass fucking _presented_ in the air, and despite everything, Tommy can't tear his eyes away.

Adam waits expectantly, but there's no fucking way Tommy can make a move after what he's just seen. "Adam, _no._ I can't. Talk to me, tell me what this is...I don't understand."

For a moment, Adam's eyes narrow again, and Tommy knows that look, waits for the sharp order that usually follows it. But then Adam's face breaks, and Tommy can see a shocking vulnerability bleeding through, and it's painful to look at, all of Adam's usual confidence stripped away. And instead of the hard words Tommy expects, Adam's voice is quiet, fragile, and his words are a plea, not a command.

"Tommy...please? Just...please?"

And when has Tommy ever once denied Adam anything? He bites his lip and thinks he's probably going to regret this later, but he can't leave Adam like this, and Adam's so self-aware, knows himself so well...maybe he does know what he's doing. He almost always does.

Tommy eases back onto the bed, keeping his distance. Slowly, he reaches out with one long finger, running it over the curve of Adam's hip in the barest of touches, hardly making contact at all. Adam flinches away hard, eyes closed, but then he sets his face and forces himself back into position, arching into the touch until Tommy's palm is resting open over him. Tommy freezes, stares, taking in the sight of pure pale fingers cutting into a sea of freckles. The dark corners of his mind start conjuring up unwanted images, reasons for Adam's strange behavior, and he imagines dark finger-shaped bruises, reddened skin where the blood has risen to the slap of a hand or a hip. It shakes him, and he wishes again that they were talking this out. But Adam doesn't want to talk. For whatever reason, Adam wants to act.

But Tommy can't, he _can't,_ not without being sure that this is what Adam really wants, because Adam is the kind of person that would do anything for you, even if it was painful for him – especially if you're the person he's in love with. And Tommy will never forgive himself if this is just Adam being self-sacrificing because of his stupid dream.

He eases his body down, resting his head next to Adam's and leaving his hand on Adam's raised hip. Adam's eyes stay closed, but Tommy can see them moving behind the lids, like he's dreaming himself. After a long, silent moment, he speaks, and Tommy hardly recognizes his voice.

"It's just...just a memory. A bad one. And I'm _done._ I just...I just wanna get past it. And maybe if a good memory can replace it...if I can only...."

And Tommy feels like he's falling farther and farther behind, his head some crazy mix of pop psychology and hazy ethics and growing rage and deep-settling sorrow and oh yeah, against all odds, still an undercurrent of lust, because his hand is still warm on Adam's smooth skin, and Adam's asking, _pleading_ for him to....

A memory of his own suddenly comes to the fore - the first time he and Adam slept together, his first time with a guy ever. He can remember being totally into it, half-drunk on whiskey and all-the-way-drunk on Adam, right up until they were naked and Adam took him by the knees and spread his legs. Suddenly it had seemed like too much, too fast, and the whole world had gone shaky and panicky, not enough space, not enough air in his lungs. And Adam, Adam had been perfect, sweet and slow, calming him down with gentle words and soft touches, and it had ended up being kind of awesome. Tommy smiles a little at the memory, and at how far he's come since then, those crazy confusing early days. And you know what, if this is what Adam wants, what he needs...Tommy can at least try.

He gets up on his knees again, taking his hand off Adam's hip and putting it on the base of his neck instead, resting it there solidly, rubbing slow, deep circles into the muscle. Eventually, the tension in Adam's shoulders begins to ease, and Tommy draws his hand down, down, following the curve of Adam's spine, and Adam arches under him, shockingly flexible, graceful in a way Tommy couldn't match if he tried. Adam's back goes on forever, acres and acres of skin, and then Tommy's fingers are skating along the crack of Adam's ass, and Adam's hips jerk as he tries to push back and pull away all at once. Tommy finds his other hand going to Adam's hip again, holding him steady, and words are spilling out of his mouth, unfamiliar and out of place but somehow right.

"It's ok, Adam, here, see? Just me, just my fingers. Does it feel good?" And it would be embarrassing, because Adam is _really_ good at talking during sex, whether he's being filthy or sweet, or that ridiculous combination of both that only Adam can pull off, and Tommy has no talent for this...but Adam seems to settle at bit at his words, even though he doesn't answer the question. So Tommy keeps talking, narrating his actions because he can't think of what else to say.

"You look so good like this, Adam...I wish I had your ass, it's so perfect, I just want to grab it all the time...." And he does, spreads a palm out on each cheek, massaging into rounded muscles, and ok, yeah, arousal not gonna be a problem here.

"Wanna touch you deeper...I can make it feel good, Adam, you know I can, remember? Let me make you feel good?" And he's reaching for the nightstand as he speaks, the familiar scent of their usual lube filling the room as he slicks one finger. And Adam's still not talking, but he shifts his weight from knee to knee and widens his stance just a bit, and that's all the answer Tommy needs.

He runs his fingertip over Adam's hole, and this isn't new ground, not really, because Tommy has making Adam come down to a science, and his very favorite way to do it is with Adam's cock in his throat and his fingers in Adam's ass. Slowly, he slides his middle finger in, all the way down in one steady motion, his other fingers splaying out to each side as he bottoms out, and Adam moves around him, tensing and relaxing in a quick fluttering rhythm, and _fuck,_ he can get deep this way, deeper than either of them are used to, and Adam makes a low sound, something that Tommy doesn't quite catch. So he does it again, pulls back and thrusts in again, and Adam moans and pushes back against Tommy's hand, and it's so fucking hot that Tommy can't _breathe_ \- he can see _everything_ this way, the movement of Adam's hips, the tension in his thighs, the obscene way his finger disappears into Adam's body.

Tommy works his fingers into Adam as long as he can, stretching, stroking, trying to do for Adam what Adam does for him so well, and Adam moves beautifully, perfectly, fucking back onto Tommy's fingers, low rhythmic grunting filling the room, and _christ,_ Tommy just can't wait any more, and he gets both hands on Adam's hips and moves forward, fitting himself up against Adam, grinding against him, and it feels fucking amazing even through his pants...at least, for a second. But then Adam's tensing up again and edging away, his voice a high whine that hurts to hear. And Tommy would back off, slow down, but they're too deep into this now, and instead Tommy reacts on instinct, on intuition, and he leans over Adam and throws an arm around his waist and presses even closer, and Adam fights him a little, but then he starts talking again, and he gets a hand on Adam's cock, and oh yeah, he's not hating this right now, not at all, judging by the hardness Tommy feels there.

"It's ok, Adam, still just me, just Tommy, remember? And you know what? You could throw me off in a second and fuck me right through the bed, and I couldn't stop you, and you know I wouldn't even try. But I think..." - and here he gives Adam's cock one long, slow stroke, twisting just a little, just the way Adam likes - "I think you've maybe been thinking about this just as long as I have. And I know there's been something stopping you, but Adam, you're the strongest person I've ever met, and I've never seen you give up on something you really want. So if you want this..." Tommy grinds forward again, slow and hard and dirty, and they moan in unison, voices blending and combining in the quiet morning air. "You just hold still for me and let me fuck you."

And ok, so maybe he's getting the hang of this sex talk thing, because Adam throws his head back and pushes up into Tommy and gives him this obscene fucking _moan,_ and somewhere in it Tommy picks out the words, "I fucking love you."

He grins, and suddenly it's like a heavy weight has lifted off his shoulders, and he strips off his clothes and gets back up against Adam, skin on skin this time, overwhelming and intense and intimate, and he replies on a bit of a moan of his own. "I fucking love you too."

And then he's back to the lube, quick and dirty strokes over his cock, and then he's lining up to Adam, staring down, watching so closely as he starts to move, slowly in and in and in, and holy fucking _fuck_ it's tight, and Tommy can't even remember the last time he fucked someone, and it's almost like the first time again, way back in high school in his tiny dark bedroom, no clue what he's doing, mind totally blown with the sensation.

But this time, he _does_ know what the fuck he's doing, _should_ know after how often he has Adam's cock in his ass these days, and he settles into a deep, slow rhythm, his hands on Adam's hips, experimenting, changing the angle slightly with every thrust, listening to Adam's breathing, the sounds trickling out of his mouth.

And finally, he gets it just _right,_ fucks _in_ and _up_ and Adam's hands twist into the sheets, and he buries his head into the pillows and _wails,_ something that tries to be words but ends up as nonsense, and oh fuck yes, it's fucking _on_ now.

Tommy rears up and gets a hard grip on Adam's hips, digging his fingers in around bone, and fucking _goes for it,_ and Adam is _writhing,_ desperate, and Tommy's glad that Adam doesn't have any performing to do for a while, because his voice is going to be fucking _wrecked_ after this. And then he can't think anymore, just loses himself in the shocks of pleasure shooting through his body, and vaguely he senses Adam stroking himself off, hard and fast and out of sight. And oh _fuck,_ that's Adam coming, loud and shameless and clenching so hard around Tommy, and that's too much, he's _gone,_ three more quickening thrusts and then _staying,_ hips flush against Adam's ass, coming hard and pulsing and perfect and so, so deep inside.

Eventually, when he remembers how to breathe, Tommy pulls back from where Adam's collapsed limply on the sheets and stretches out beside him, wrapping his arms around Adam's body and burying his head into the curve of Adam's neck. Adam hasn't moved yet, and Tommy smiles a little, knowing exactly how he feels.

He can't quite keep the pride out of his voice when he speaks. "So...good memory?"

And Adam laughs and groans and, with some effort, turns his head to face Tommy. His eyes are open, and his face is relaxed, and his mouth is smiling, and the last little bit of doubt in Tommy's chest melts away. "The best memory, baby. The best."

And yeah, Tommy's still going to want to talk about this, wants to know what the fuck is lurking in Adam's past that he hasn't ever been willing to share. But right now, just for these few moments, it doesn't matter, because they're together, and happy, and the future spreads out before them, a beautiful span of silence, open and waiting for the rhythms they make together.


End file.
